


Polished

by Fawks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Gen, let roadhog have cleaner friends, listen im starved for zarya content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawks/pseuds/Fawks
Summary: Zarya doesn't know anyone at the Overwatch base and a surprising encounter sparks a new friendship.





	Polished

When Zarya first arrived at Watchpoint: Gibraltar she was amongst the last who had answered the recall. Not that it was a recall for her, this was a brand new avenue to help her people, her country, her planet. 

She stepped off the carrier the same time as another was taking off, a very large man decorated in tattoos,leather and a gas mask was looking down at a pale hunched over creature covered in explosives. Zarya didn't want to acknowledge them but it seemed they were all here for the same reason? 

Other than a respectful nod she didn't speak to them as they all headed towards the doors. The smaller hunched over man was talking very quickly in what Zarya  _ assumed  _ was English,  but she couldn't understand him. His large friend was equally as silent and Zarya wondered if he knew what his friend was saying as much as she did.

 

She later found out who they were. Junkrat and Roadhog were their call signs. Criminals with a want for destruction who had landed themselves community service of sorts under the watchful eyes of Overwatch. She chose not to interact with criminals and spent the first few weeks at the base on her own. It wasn't that people were unfriendly but there was already a lot of history between the members - she felt like the new kid who changed schools halfway through the year. 

 

Deciding against keeping to her room one day she took her nail polish out with her to the canteen. Sat by herself at a table she pulled out her favourite pink polish and began to paint her nails. Combat training and gym workouts weren't great for the state of her nails and so regular upkeep was important. As she got to her second hand suddenly the light was blocked out. She looked up at Roadhog. He was staring down at her. 

“Uhm, can I… help you?” 

He fumbled his large hands together nervously.  Pointed to the nail polish and then to himself. 

“You…Want me to paint your nails?” Zarya asked slowly. She couldn't fathom what was happening that inspired this huge man to want to interact with her. 

“I only have pink?” She figured that would deter him but in fact he shifted his weight from foot to foot as if he were dancing. Slowly, carefully he croaked out,

“I like pink!” 

It was the most she'd ever heard him say. She blinked twice and then offered him the seat across from her. The chair groaned as he sat and he watched quietly as she finished painting her own nails and offered her his hand. 

 

Zarya had expected yellowing cracked nails on filthy hands but was pleasantly surprised when he showed her his clean short nails, they had been trimmed and filed into shape. She paused only for a minute before smiling up at him and painting his nails for him. 

Just as she finished painting his last nail, his skinny friend came over. Whereas Roadhog was surprisingly clean, Junkrat smelt exactly like you would imagine, something sour that had been set on fire. Roadhog turned and grunted something to Junkrat who turned to stare at his friend. 

Roadhog was moving his hands in easy fluid movements and it took Zarya a moment to realise he was using sign language and Junkrat, who Zarya had never seen sit or be still ever was standing stock still completely entranced by his friend’s hands. Junkrat’s lips were moving silently and then he grinned and nodded. 

“Awr mate! That's crackin!” He turned to give Zarya a yellow toothed grin, “Roadie says thanks mate! He wanted to know if he can come back some other time, he's got some glittery ones that he said you can use.” 

Zarya blinked and then smiled up at Roadhog. 

“I would like that,” 

 

So he did, every other Thursday, missions and assignments allowing, Roadhog and Zarya met at lunch and painted their nails together. Roadhog taught Zarya some very basic signs so that she could communicate with him in his preferred way, mostly colours because they'd both taken to bringing their collection of nail polishes. She found herself looking forward to Thursdays more and more, there was a lot of comfort in having someone to talk to. 

“I like this blue, my friend,” Zarya said painting Roadhog’s ring finger. “It reminds me of the sky back home in the Winter. I miss it, you would not like it, much too cold for you,” 

Roadhog’s low rumbling laughter rocked through him. 

“Too hot, my home was.” 

Zarya raised her eyebrows. 

“Was?” 

He shrugged once. 

“Gone now.” 

Zarya smiled sadly at him. 

“Russia lost many in the crisis, I know how it feels.” 

 

Junkrat didn’t join them often, it seemed next to impossible for him to sit still for longer than two minutes, the only time he did was when he was focusing and translating Roadhog’s signing for people - it was the only time Zarya ever saw him appear calm. Months after Zarya’s arrival she sat one Thursday and waited for Roadhog, lining up a series of greens and her favourite pink polish on the table when someone sat across from her. It wasn’t Roadhog. A significantly smaller man with dreads and a bright small was sat in Roadhog’s seat. 

“Hi!” He said happily, 

“Hello, you’re the newest recruit yes?” 

“Yeah that’s me, I’m  Lúcio! I uh - don’t know anyone else but the weird guy? The skinny..” He looked over his shoulder at where Junkrat was walking through the door with Roadhog close behind.   
“The smelly man.” Zarya suggested with a smile. 

Lúcio snorted. “Yeah, he said you were good company.” 

And so Lúcio joined them on Thursdays, he’d tell them both happily about his home, about Vishkar about his music, he’d play some off his phone while Zarya painted his nails green. From there different members would approach them, Lúcio must have been a sign that the two giants weren’t as intimidating as people must have thought. 

 

Hana brought glittering shining polish, Angela brought black and Lena would bring a popping red, and on Thursdays they’d forget about fighting, and the worries of the world. Roadhog and Zarya would paint their nails, and their friends would join and talk about home and life and everything in between. 

**Author's Note:**

> Who else is starved for Zarya content cos I know I for sure am! More lesbians soon for now enjoy these cuties painting each others nails.


End file.
